Harbour Street
Image:Thais Streets.jpg rect 119 123 193 127 Royal Avenue rect 195 103 199 205 Temple Street rect 199 109 311 113 Mill Avenue rect 99 173 194 178 Main Street rect 199 173 306 177 Main Street rect 134 178 138 289 Harbour Street rect 134 289 147 294 Harbour Street rect 143 294 147 308 Harbour Street rect 313 96 317 176 The City Wall rect 308 170 312 176 The City Wall rect 308 175 312 268 The City Wall rect 229 177 234 208 Farm Lane rect 233 204 244 208 Farm Lane rect 241 207 244 237 Farm Lane rect 236 232 240 246 Farm Lane rect 61 241 133 245 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 61 245 65 259 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 259 79 263 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 75 262 79 272 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 262 36 274 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 27 274 36 279 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 137 245 239 249 Upper Swamp Lane rect 235 248 239 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 239 254 307 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 137 268 193 272 Lower Swamp Lane rect 188 249 193 267 Lower Swamp Lane rect 79 153 97 191 Captain Bluebear rect 97 156 105 165 Guide Luke rect 97 165 105 173 Dorian rect 125 153 133 171 Gamel rect 133 153 141 162 Black Bert rect 132 162 146 172 Harbour Place 2 (Shop) rect 98 171 155 203 Towncryer rect 155 180 164 190 Benjamin rect 117 187 132 198 Harbour Place 1 (Shop) rect 117 205 126 215 Sunset Homes, Flat 01 rect 117 215 126 226 Sunset Homes, Flat 02 rect 119 229 128 240 Sunset Homes, Flat 03 rect 141 214 154 229 Elane rect 141 229 154 244 Galuna rect 113 252 123 263 Harbour Street 4 rect 113 263 131 288 Thais Hostel rect 140 273 155 288 Lookout Tower rect 91 278 112 293 Thais Clanhall rect 86 278 91 293 Henricus rect 86 291 92 297 Prisoner rect 107 295 113 304 Wyat rect 104 304 111 310 Partos rect 133 297 141 307 Walter, The Guard desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. Harbour Street is in west-central Thais. It touches Main Street at the north, Sorcerer's Avenue at the west, Upper Swamp Lane at the east, and Lower Swamp Lane at the south-east. Buildings and NPCs from west to east and north to south on the street: North-west: * Captain Bluebear (second floor) * Guide Luke (second floor) * Dorian, Docks (-1 floor) * Harbour Place 1 (Shop) North: * Gamel, Docks (-1 floor) * Black Bert, Docks (second floor) * Harbour Place 2 (Shop) * Towncryer North-east: * Benjamin, Depot West: * Sunset Homes, Flat 01 * Sunset Homes, Flat 02 * Sunset Homes, Flat 03 * Sunset Homes, Flat 11 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 12 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 13 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 14 (second floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 21 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 22 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 23 (third floor) * Sunset Homes, Flat 24 (third floor) * Harbour Street 4 * Thais Hostel (second floor) East: * Elane, Paladin Guild * Galuna, Paladin Guild (second floor) * Lookout Tower South-west: * Thais Clanhall * Henricus, Thais Jail (-1 floor) * Prisoner, Thais Jail (-2 floor) * Wyat, Thais Jail * Partos, Thais Jail (-1 floor) * Walter, The Guard, South Gate Category:Streets